


inarticulate

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom Freddie Mercury, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Sub Brian May, intelligence play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: sometimes brian needs help getting out of his head, and his boys are happy to give it to him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	inarticulate

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! sorry this is late, but here's my work for day 5 of bingo! my prompts were "sheer heart attack" and a free space!! i had a lot of trouble coming up with something and im honestly not super happy w how this turned out but oh well!

brian considers himself to be pretty smart, generally. he likes to think that, had the band not worked out, he could’ve gotten his PhD and gone into astronomy like he had originally planned. dropping out was a choice, he tells himself. he could’ve done  _ anything.  _ this is just what he chose, and he’s never regretted it for a second.

however, sometimes being intelligent is a curse in its own way. he knows it sounds pretentious, but he means it; his brain is constantly going a mile a minute and he feels like he can never relax.

lucky for him, he has three bandmates and boyfriends that are all too willing to take him down a peg. when he gets a little too smug, they get great enjoyment out of reminding him that maybe he’s not all as bright as he thinks he is.

it had started off as innocent teasing; whenever brian mentioned that he was thinking too hard about something or couldn’t get something off his mind, the others would mock him about it or tell him he doesn’t have anything in his head. but then it started to escalate, and the innocent teasing wasn’t so innocent anymore, because after a while it actually started to get under brian’s skin, just not in the way he thought it would.

the more they told him he’s not as smart as he thinks, or that he’s really just a dropout who would’ve never made it in the academic world, the more he started to fall into the role. 

and he  _ loves  _ it.

it’s so easy to not have to think, to let go of all life’s challenges and just be airheaded. and the more he allowed himself to fall into such a role, the more it started to turn him on.

he  _ never  _ expected for that to be something he liked; his boys talking down to him, especially not about something that he considers to be so critical to who he is as a person, but he can’t help it. something about being teased like he’s stupid makes him hard so fast his head spins. 

for a while, all that this led to was brian quickly excusing himself every time the topic came up to go wank in the toilets. however, apparently him rushing off while his boyfriends were mocking him led them to grow concerned that they were going too far and upsetting him. 

it had all come to a head when they sat him down and told him that if they ever went too far, they could stop, and that they don’t really think he’s dumb. desperate to assure his boys that they hadn’t done anything wrong, brian had confessed what was really going on; that really, it turned him on more than anything. there was a shocked silence for a moment before roger had let out a shocked laugh and said something along the lines of,  _ well, only someone who’s really dumb would get off on being told so.  _ freddie and john had agreed, taking their turns speaking down to him and treating him like he’s stupid and helpless. it had made brian so hard and desperate that he couldn’t help but beg to touch them, to do what he’s good for. they didn’t deny him; they never do.

since then it’s been something they do for brian whenever he needs a break from everything going on in his head. whenever he starts to fall into the trap of getting overwhelmed, all they have to do is tease him a little and take care of him, and just like that, everything is okay again.

today is one of those days where he can’t get out of his head. he’s worrying about the finances despite john constantly reassuring he’ll take care of everything. it’s not that he doesn’t  _ trust  _ john, it’s just hard to completely let go of all his worries and have somebody else completely in control, unless…

…well, unless he’s exactly where he wants to be when he gets too in his head. 

it’s not like he even has to ask anymore. his boys know him so well, they can tell right away when he’s too caught up in all his worries. he still lets them know, though; blushes furiously as he tells them what he wants.

“yeah?” john teases, voice already lilting. “you want us to treat you like you’re dumb?”

brian whimpers, feeling his cheeks go pink. he nods, already feeling his brain beginning to empty.

“look at you,” freddie coos. “got a lot of space between your ears, huh?”

brian nods again. they’ve only been talking to him like this for a moment, but he can already feel all his worries slipping away. 

“oh, brian,” roger says. “is that all you can do? nod for us? so inarticulate.”

brian flushes. he doesn’t nod, but it’s harder than he’d like to admit not to. he can’t help it, it’s just too hard to form the words right now.

“what do you want, sweet boy?” freddie asks. it’s a question that brian partially dreads, simply because it’s so hard to think, but he always wants the same thing, so it’s not too bad once he manages to remember.

“your cocks,” he whimpers once he finally manages to remember what it is that he always needs so bad. he’s doe-eyed and desperate as he manages to look them in the face. roger is smirking at him, eyes full of mischief just as they always are. freddie is staring at him in awe, almost, just like he always seems to when brian submits to them like this. john is looking at him with a quirked eyebrow, almost indifferently, but brian knows that’s not the case. the second brian’s mouth is around his cock, john will lose his cool. brian knows from experience now.

“tell us how you want us,” roger prompts. brian whines, but he cuts it off after a moment. he should’ve known this was coming.

he scours his brain for a moment. he  _ just  _ had it, he swears, it was on his mind just a second ago. great relief washes over him when it comes back to him.

“mouth,” he says simply, dumbly.

“yeah? you want us to use your mouth?” freddie clarifies, looking at him with gentleness in his eyes. he’s always been  _ so  _ sweet to brian, even (or perhaps especially) like this, when brian is fully brainless and entirely at their mercy.

brian nods again.

“you really  _ are  _ dumb,” john pipes up. “can’t do a single thing but nod your head and act like a slut.”

brian whimpers in the back of his throat and sinks to his knees without even needing to be asked. roger chuckles, stepping towards him.

“who do you want first?” he asks. once again, brian’s mind goes blank.

“uh,” he answers, trying desperately to make a decision.

luckily, freddie comes to his rescue. “come on, rog, don’t make the poor thing choose. you know he hasn’t got the brain for it.”

brian looks at freddie, trying as best as he can to portray his appreciation. freddie shoots him a wink. it makes brian feel warm all over. whether he’s caught in his worries or having his intelligence played down, there’s one thing he always,  _ always  _ knows, and that’s that he loves his boyfriends.

“i’ll take him first,” john says, like he’s doing the other two a favor. brian feels his blush spread down his chest. he watches as john steps closer, unbuckling his belt as he strides over towards him. 

“you gonna suck me off like a good little brainless slut?” john murmurs, wrapping a hand in brian’s hair. 

brian nods as best as he can with john’s hand in his hair. the younger boy chuckles warmly.

brian eagerly tugs at john’s jeans, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion when they don’t come down.

“the zipper, bri,” john reminds him. brian feels his cheeks grow hot again. 

“oh,” he murmurs, feeling a little silly as he unzips his boyfriend’s trousers. this time it’s successful when he tries to shove john’s pants down, leaving him exposed. it takes brian a moment to realize john hadn’t been wearing anything under his trousers. heat pools between his hips at the thought.

john is barely hard, and if it weren’t for brian knowing john just has insane willpower, he would be worried john isn’t enjoying himself.

brian spits into his palm before tentatively wrapping his hand around john’s cock. he waits for the younger man to nod approvingly before he starts stroking his cock nice and slow, just enough to get john hard before sucking him off, which is always brian’s ultimate goal.

when he looks up, roger and freddie are both watching intently. brian ducks his head, suddenly feeling very exposed despite being fully clothed.

“look at him,” roger coos. “looking away like a shy little slut.”

brian whimpers, noticing for the first time he himself is. his cock is straining in his trousers, pressing against the zipper uncomfortably, but he  _ loves  _ it, doesn’t mind the discomfort at all; in fact, he gets off on it.

john snaps his fingers twice, drawing brian’s attention back. “thought you were gonna suck my cock,” he reminds him. brian pauses.  _ he was?  _ but he knows better than to think john would be saying he said something when he didn’t. after all, john is smarter than him. of  _ course  _ if john said brian promised to suck him off, brian did.

john seems to notice the pause, because then he’s crouching down so he can look brian in the eyes. immediately his voice softens. “hey, are you with me, angel?”

brian nods, a little confused.  _ why wouldn’t he be? _

“we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, love,” john continues, his eyes portraying his sincerity.

brian is still confused about why john is worried about him, but a grin spreads across his face anyways. he knows john will take care of him, all of his boys will. 

and, well, he does really  _ really  _ want to suck john’s cock.

“i wanna,” brian says, using his best puppy-dog eyes. “wanna suck you off, please, john?”

john hesitates. “are you absolutely totally sure?”

brian nods enthusiastically, his curls bouncing as he bobs his head.

“and you’ll stop me if it’s too much?”

brian nods again, shifting his gaze downward. john is just as hard as he had been a moment ago, and his mouth waters. when brian flicks his gaze back up to his youngest lover’s face, john is smirking at him. then he stands up, gripping brian’s hair in his hand.

“go on then,” he says, and brian can’t get his mouth on john’s cock fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to lemme know what u think! and if you want to come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) i would love to have u! (and i take requests!)


End file.
